


Condemned

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: A Favor Gone Completely Wrong, A Serial Killer and a Victim, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Bloodlust, Bloody Sex, Crossdressing, Dark Love, Death, Depression, Feminization, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Forced sex slave, Gore, Horror, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Onesided Love, Psychological, Self-Harm, Sexual Torture, Thoughts of Suicide, Torture, kidnap, slight abuse, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Jae Joong was asked for a favor by one of his close friends, which regrettably involved him dressing up like a girl and going to a local bar.To which Jaejoong had seduced someone in order to prove that they were a no good cheater.Though he had no idea that he would gain the lecherous attentions of one Jung Yun Ho on to his person whilst he was dressed like that.A man who was obsessed with murdering pretty young girls and now unfortunately for him he was Yunho's latest obsession...
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. -|- Prologue -|- Depiction -|-

_**n. A graphic or vivid verbal description.** _

The sound of water, consistently dripping from the tap of the bathroom sink, echoes in the surrounding atmosphere. Giving the room a slightly dramatic effect. Not that it really needed one. Not when the scene inside the inner walls of the bathroom painted the picture of the perfect crime drama.

Blood was everywhere, but the surfaces of everything were covered up in crisp clean plastic. A pale clothesless dead body rests inside of the bathtub encased in a thickness of even more plastic. A hunting knife is sheathed right in between the ribcage at the very hilt of the blade, striking the heart successfully, directly and almost virtually. The vile stench of death swirls about in the surrounding air.

Although, Jung Yun Ho didn't truly mind that notion one bit. He adored the chaos that the horrid aroma entails when people actually get the chance to catch a whiff of it. It wholly excited him. Gave him power. Claim over it all.

He loved it almost as much as he loved the sight of a pretty-pretty young girl, left all alone, with no one there to help her when she ultimately comes across his path. It titillates him. Gets him going even. Though, the sensation may only last for a little while, it was one of his favorite experiences to have. Over and over again.

He likes to keep his girls cornered with no path of escape. He wants their focus to be solely upon him and no one else. Not on their family, friends, or even their special someone.

In that very moment, they were his- only meant for him. All the way from the very start of their heads, down to the very tips of their toes. Their very souls were his own to damn.

In the end, he owned their very existence. And his pick for the night would follow in that very same path tonight, like always, in the long run. That is, if he has his way tonight.


	2. -|- One -|- Abduction -|-

_**n. The criminal act of capturing and carrying away someone by force.** _

Kim Jae Joong sat in the bar near his home. He was dressed to kill. As always. Although, this time he was dawn in different apparel. Very different apparel.

Tonight he is dressed like a regal- lascivious voluptuous provocative young woman by the courtesy of one of his many good known female friends. Kim Hyun-Ah. Whom of which had picked out a sleazy little number that he likes to call, the little black dress of doom. A dress that flawlessly shows off his lithe figure and his lean hairless legs and thighs with a pair of matching six inch stiletto heels encased upon his dainty feet. He does not understand how woman wear those things, because they hurt.

His shoulder length ebon colored tresses are in a mess of pretty wavy curls while his face is masked in a night shade of make-up in order to enhance the look that she had envisioned for him. In truth, he was a rare vision. He almost didn't recognize himself, when he takes a glance at his reflection in the floor length mirror inside of his home.

Still, tonight he was on a mission. A mission to find out the truth about Hyun-Ah's significant other and his undesirable cheating tendencies. So of course he had to look the part if their was to actually have a chance of working. And his newly aquired makeover was a part of that plan. Besides that notion, Jaejoong already knew the fact that Hyun-Ah had admitted to always wanting to do this to him for a long time whilst she was in the process of making him over for his mission.

Okay, okay, back up it a minute. Truthfully, Jaejoong was sort of- kind of blackmailed in to his mission, because he owed Hyun-Ah a huge favor for what she's already done for him. So of course with that being said, he was forced in to the clothing he is wearing now with clear authority by her very own hands. And soon he is dropped off at the bar where his target was known to mostly frequent as of late.

Jaejoong is seated at the bar right in front of the busied bartender. Whom of which, he asks where his unknowing mark is actually located within the large sized bar. To which the bartender points out the clueless patron's VIP party booth. And Jaejoong is not in the least bit shock to find the uncaring bastard being utterly surrounded by scantily clad harlots as his friend would like to call them.

So with the roll of his eyes, at the annoyance and the complete hindrance currently invested in his life at the moment, he orders a sexy fruity cocktail drink for himself from the bartender. When his drink is placed down in front of him on the bar's countertop, he takes the pretty crystal made glass in to his grasp. And immediately after this, he gets up from his position at the bar in a sultry and sensual manner in order for him to walk over towards the preoccupied man and his merry band of new friends- harlots.

He casually approaches the table with his drink in hand and a nice sexy sway to his accentuated hips. In the end, he stumbles a little, accidentally splashing his drink all over the patron's near his marked target, who manages to catch him in his arms before he could fall to the floor, just in the nick of time. He straightens himself up with a rising crimson blush decorating his pale cheeks as his target stands up to properly help him steady himself on his own two heel clad feet.

He still doesn't know how woman deal with those pain givers on their feet all day, because his is hurting even more now then they did when he was forced to put them on. All the while, the other women in the booth get up to head towards the bathroom to try and dry themselves off from the spillage that he intentionally caused. Though, his mark is far too enamored with him to pay the other women any mind or any attention any longer.

Jaejoong exclaims with a sweet polite smile to his mark, "Oh, I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. Sometimes I can just be such a klutz on my own two feet. You know?"

His friend's significant other finally speaks to him in counter, "Yes, I totally understand. You don't have to apologize to me for anything. Just sit down next to me until you get your bearings back once again."

Jaejoong graciously smiles when he speaks out in turn as he sits down next to the man, swiping a bit of fringing hair behind his left ear, "Oh, thank you so very much for your kindness. I truly appreciate it."

His target ecstatically suggests to him, eyes enchanted by the beautiful being that is now sitting next to him, "How wonderful! Why don't we get you another drink that pretty-pretty little hand of yours then."

Jaejoong sweetly cautions him courteously after he makes the suggestion to him, "Oh, no, I think I'm good on that front. I don't want to waste another drink on you or myself tonight."

His mark still charmingly insists with a cheesy grin attached to his greasy face, sending shivers down his spin when he does, "In that case, what if I insist, since I am one of whom you have lost your previous drink upon. And besides, I want to have a drink with you at least one time tonight."

Jaejoong sweetly concedes to his demand, a soft teasing blush high over his pale cheeks once again, "Okay, if you insist. Just know that I can't hold my liquor, so only one drink tonight mister."

His target happily resolves, before calling for a waitress to come over to their booth so that he may order more drinks for them, thinking that he's got a chance with ethereal creature, "Anything you say, my darling angel."

Three drinks later, Jaejoong found himself feeling the sweltering heat of the alcohol he was currently drinking by his suspect's clear encouragement, of course. The other women from earlier had already left the bar after cleaning themselves up in the busy establishment's bathroom. And so he was left all alone in the booth with the bastard.

To make matters worse, the man had his unwanted hands all over him. Jaejoong continously flirted with the perversed fool all night. Thankfully the idiot was way too drunk to acknowledge the fact that Jaejoong was really a male. Besides, he did not want to know the outcome of how the other male would truly react if he ever knew that truth about him. That was drama that he did not need in his life right now.

Nevertheless, with a sweet enticing chuckle, Jaejoong still got the cheating bastard to leave the confines of the bar with him. Their hands were tightly intertwined as they left the busied establishment, never noticing that they had an unwarranted trail on them. Still, Jaejoong was able to get the perverted flirt to his meeting place with his friend. Which of course was at a hotel not far from the bar. And once they were there, Jaejoong dropped the pervert's hand from his own with the drunk male grabbing on to his waist from behind in order for the other male to press his body up against his back.

Forcing himself to ignore the pervert's ministrations upon his body whilst he unzipped the clutch, that of which held the hotel keycard within it. He takes the keycard out with the drunken male kissing all over the nape of his pale skinned neck out of the blue. Keeping his disgust with the other male buried deep inside of himself, he slides the keycard in to the lock, quickly unlocking it.

He gives out a few more alluring chuckles to keep up with the illusion that the bastard was about to get laid tonight when he pushes the hotel room door open. He grabs the man's hands from off his waist to hold one of them instead once again, in order for him to lead him in to the hotel room. They finally enter the room with Jaejoong shutting the door behind them.

He walks them over towards the bed that is set at the far left of the hotel room. In light of that, he rather aggressively pushes the drunken cheat down upon the bed, releasing his hold on his hand. He makes his way over to the radio set in a corner of the room, placing the keycard down next to it before turning the radio on. Instantly, salacious music begins to play in the surrounding atmosphere. And after it does, Jaejoong moves towards the center of the room where the bed is, dancing as provocatively and salaciously as he could muster himself to with the pervert's gaze hungrily watching his every move while he does it.

Jaejoong makes his way over to the bed with the flirtatious sway of his hips. And just as he drops down on to his knees in front of the drunken male, the door to the hotel room's bathroom burst wide open. The sudden sound of that motion happening gathers their attention towards the bathroom door, allowing the both of them to take full notice of who was emerging from within it.

Two big burley guard-like men dressed in all black step forward, all before making room for their prominent employer. The clicking of high heels emerges from inside of the bathroom behind them. And at the sight of the beautiful well dressed woman that they both wholly knew standing before them, Jaejoong stands up to face her with a sweet leeringly tantalizing smile. All while the cheating ingrate shivers before him and her presence in utter fear and blatant horror, his name so easily falling from in between her plush parting lips, "Kim Hyo-Jong..."

Jaejoong walks over to the woman known as his friend. Kim Hyun-Ah. To which one of the guards hands her a crisp white envelope that he was holding in his hand at her signal. She gives the envelope to Jaejoong with a bright warm bewitching smile, dismissing him from their arrangement with clear ease, now that his part is done as they initially planned. He leans down a bit to press a gentle kiss upon her right cheek and undeterred he turns around and leaves the hotel room with a dismissive wave of his hand at the poor besotted man he's left behind to endure her rage. And that was the last time that he saw any of them in the same place together ever again.

After all of that, Jaejoong leaves the hotel's building, placing the envelope his friend had given him inside of his clutch. And since he was still dressed like a femme fatale- female, he knew that he still had to do just that in order him to get home safely and not be discovered by anyone else that he knew dressed up like that. Especially since he was obviously straight as a ruler. And he no real concrete way of explaining his appearance to any of he does.

Although, he had no idea that his whole outlook on that was all about to suddenly and unfairly change, just as he is grabbed from behind by an unknown assailant. His mouth is covered by a leather gloved hand making sure to keep him quiet whilst assaulter's other hand was wrapped around his waist to hold him up in full alignment upon his attacker's own much larger form. An unfamiliar male's voice threateningly warns him to remain silent and be still or he will bare the consequences of his actions. So he does as he is commanded to do. To which the man removes his hand from his waist right before a sharp prick pains the left side of his neck and he falls to the dark void of unconsciousness within his ambusher's arms.


End file.
